Disc brakes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,037 and 5,529,149, have been utilized on rear axles brake systems of vehicles as both a service braking and a parking brake. In such disc brake the service brake is a hydraulically actuated while the parking brake is typically actuated by a lever arrangement. Various lever arrangements have been used to actuate such as a cam mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,086, a scissors type mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,449 or a lever as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,148 to supply an input force that moves brake shoes into engagement with a drum to effect a brake application. However, under some circumstances such as moving a vehicle without the release of the parking brake it is possible that a manual input force used to set the parking brake may be excessive and as a result the components of a brake may be damaged.